far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Mace of the Nine
Unconfirmed recovered texts describe the Mace of the Nine as an instrument capable of chanelling the psionic energy normally distributed over the planetary network of the Nine Cities. Current day archeologists dismiss this as myth, as no sufficient proof of such functionality was found. The Nine Cities House Triangulum of today reside within the comfortable walls of Habitat One - that's a well known fact. Not that much is certain about the time before The Scream, but the discoveries have proven that eight of the legendary Nine Cities of Lovelace truly existed. The ruins of the ninth city were never found, though it is theorized that one of the orbital arcologies could crash into the lost city. Also, today we only know the names of three such cities: Terpsychore, Melpomene and Clio. Psionic Techonology The other well discovered fact is, that the pre-scream civilisation was based on psionics. Lovelace is presumed to have been one of the more advanced planets of the Empire. Contradicting evidence exists for the types of technology used. One of the widely disproved, yet still very popular theories argues, that the Nine Cities were in fact psionic energy conduits that encompassed the whole planet with a network of metapsionic lanes. Some of the pre-scream documents describe these machines being capable of producing and redirecting planet-wide flows of raw metapsionic power. Historical research The only availalble text about pre-scream Lovalace military, the Shumesh File, describes the Guard as led by the Protector of Lovelace. Bearing the Mace of the Nine she commanded the united psyonic energies of the Nine Cities. Not many know, that the artifact known as the Mace of the Nine was actually recovered in the Pretech Vault of Melpomene. All of the physical markers on the item match those descibed in the receovered ancient texts and it's authenticity has been proven by 29 seperate Triangulum teams. However, the Mace examination proved no uncommon composites used in it's contruction, nor any extraordinary properties. It is a regular metal mace with a triple triangular head giving it nine sperate planes. Each plane bears the markings asoccianted with one of the Nine Cities. The shaft has ancient Pamitan letters embedded, but since they're made of metal of only slighly higher density, they are not visible to the human eye and can only be read using a spectrometer. The only depiction of the Mace is the graphic of the Protector of Lovelace, a woman in her mid twenties, holding it over her head as the weapon lights up. Since the Shumesh File is otherwise a reliable source of information about the pre-Scream Triangulum military, it is assumed that the light effect was created by the woman's innate MES rather then the Mace itself. Recent history The weapon was recovered nearly 50 years ago, in March 3153, by the Grand Pretech Archeologist Triangulum Baz Robert and his wife Grand Archeologist Triangulum Baz Elissabeta, earning both wide recognition in their field. Brought to a prvate station at first the object was anylysed thoroughly and only after several years of fruitless trials moved to Habitat One. During the war with Artificials the examination of the object stopped, and because of the loss of the Family Baz the object was pased on to their cousin, Theorethical Physicist Triangulum Forman Ahida. No work was done on the item in that period and in spring of 3201 the Mace was auctioned at an official Eridani event on Imperial Prime to a Reticulum family of Shinkan 夾白 Baixing Nota. Category:House Triangulum Category:House Reticulum Category:Lovelace Category:History